Chained
by Kitsune300
Summary: Bex and Hige, somehow get handcuffed together, the results are humorous...But will they two finnaly end up together? Hex Oneshot, HigeXBex. No flames please.


**OHMYGOSH! This took me so long to write, I apologise for my laziness… Anyways, on with the fanfic! Felix if ya please.**

**Felix: Finally a freaking new story! I was getting bored…Anyways.. Kitsune300 does not own Wolf's Rain or the animes epic characters. She does however own this story, and her OC's Bex, Jay and Evan (I think that's all...) Xnite, Takon, Luke and Sana belong to the amazing Sana4789 on DeviantART and Shauna and Sky belong to the just as amazing TheWantedOutlaw on here, who is Wolfgirl50 on dA…**

**Me: Hope ya enjoy; 333 please review if you have time, I'd love to know what'cha think.**

In an overcrowded city, where there was limited space, a pack of wolves were sitting atop a tall building. The wind ruffled their fur, as they looked at the streets below. One of them was straying dangerously close to the edge, her blue eyes wide as she peered over. The black she-wolf snarled at her friend's stupidity, and grabbed her brown scruff, yanking her away.

She dumped her to the ground, scowling. "Bex, you idiot! You're a freaking klutz; you shouldn't go near an edge like that!" Bex's ears flattened to her head, her tail between her legs.

"Sorry..."She mumbled. In the blink of an eye, the two she-wolves disappeared and were replaced by two teenage girls. Bex's now grey eyes stared at the concrete below her, her brown hair framed her face. The other sighed, her green eyes softening.

"Just don't do it again."

Bex nodded "Okay Shauna."

The other wolves soon disappeared and were replaced by teenagers, the oldest one snickered. "Good thing Shauna pulled ya back...Or you would've been an idiot and fallen off and died." Bex growled.

"Can it Male Stripper!" She smirked, looking sly. The 'Male Stripper' instantly shut his mouth and glared at her. Shauna burst out laughing, as did most of the pack, including a sandy brown haired male with red eyes. His hand clutched his side as he snickered. Then he stood up, and stifled his amusement. Fingering the collar around his neck, he grinned at Bex.

"Nice one."

At his compliment Bex blushed lightly, looking away."Uh…Thanks, Hige."

The leader of the pack rolled his eyes. "C'mon. We need to get going."

The pack followed him, all walking at separate paces. A girl with dark brown hair and lighter brown eyes, bounded up to the leader, smiling. "Kiba." She grinned, and he glanced back at her.

"Yes Sana?" He smiled back at her, he enjoyed Sana's company.*Hint, hint*. She giggled, and leaned closer.

"I got an idea…"

The pack was now on the outskirts of the city, and had decided to rest in the small woods that were nearby. Hige was prodding the nicknamed 'male stripper' on the shoulder. "Tsume, you're a male stripper!" He snickered.

Tsume growled. "Shut up Porky!" He snapped, glaring. His eyes glinting."Your starting to piss me off!" Hige gulped and backed away, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Okay, okay… Easy now! Don't do something you'll regret…" He muttered, edging away.

Tsume rolled his eyes, and then anougher wolf walked up to him, in his human form.

Tsume scowled. "What do you want Toboe?"

He smiled "I want to talk to you, I need to know... What is a male stripper?"

At his words Tsume's face froze and he groaned, Hige burst into a laughing fit.

"Toboe… Sorry but I'm not gonna tell you…" And he pushed past the pup and walked ahead, faster than before. Hige went to Toboe, grinning. He patted him on the back.

"Thanks for doing that… He must have forgotten you already know…." Snorting he smirked. Toboe rolled his eyes and shrugged, going to walk by anougher she-wolf. He grinned at her, and she grinned back. Hige snickered into his hands "Ooooh Toboe and Sky sitting in tree-"he shut up when he got the look from Kiba. Sana nudged the white wolf.

"Can we stop for the night here?"

Kiba nodded and the pack halted, the tired one collapsed where they stood, meaning Hige. The wolves settled down amongst the twisted trees, Tsume leant against one, hands behind his head. Shauna settled besides him, looking at Hige with an annoyed look. He sensed her watching him and glanced up, gulping he moved away and stretched out, falling asleep. Shauna rolled her eyes, but blinked and smirked as she noticed Bex's gaze kept shifting to Hige's sleeping form. Snickering to herself she closed her eyes, not caring if she fell asleep against Tsume. Tsume raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't object, just looked away.

Bex glanced at them knowingly, holding back a laugh. She lay back and dozed off, the rest of the pack followed one by one.

At midnight, one of them stood up and walked away, the night's shadows hiding their identity. Making it impossible to know who it was, their feet made no sounds as they walked off into the trees…Heading towards the city.

Bex's eyes fluttered open, she blinked, vision slightly blurred from just waking up. She blinked as she saw something yellow blocking her field of vision. She was suddenly aware of something warm wrapped around her. Her gaze travelled upwards, and she froze, eyes widening and face reddening. Bex's breath hitched in her throat and her heart pounded loudly. Somehow she had ended up besides Hige-which made no sense as she had lay down nowhere near him last night- and to her embarrassment, his arms were wrapped round her waist. She squirmed, trying to wriggle free without waking Hige up. But to her despair she couldn't, his arms were holding her so close, escape was impossible.

It was unfortunately at that second that Shauna woke up; she raised her head, and gawped at them. Eyebrows rising, she then burst into laughter. Bex scowled and hissed at her best friend, "Shauna, help me!"

Shauna snickered. "But why though? I thought you wanted this to happen." She winked. Bex turned even redder, and she groaned.

"Please."

Turning serious the older she-wolf walked over and knelt down, she then tried to un-wrap Hige's arms, but they wouldn't budge. Shauna frowned, her brow furrowing. She sighed and looked at Bex. "Sorry, but the only way to get free is to wake him up." She stood up, and then kicked him in the side.

His eyes snapped open and he yelped, jolting awake. He glared at her, his arms still around Bex, he hadn't seemed to notice. "What the hell was that for?" He snapped.

Shauna face palmed "Well, could you release Bex?" Hige blinked and he noticed that he had Bex in his embrace; he flushed lightly and looked sheepish.

"Uh…How'd she get there?" He looked generally confused, Shauna rolled her eyes.

Bex was turning red again. "Why don't we figure that out, _after_ you let go of me!" Her voice shaking slightly. By now the pack were beginning to wake up, and stared at Hige and Bex in confusion and amusement.

Tsume blinked then made a face. "Do I wanna know what they have been doing?" Shauna snorted in her hands.

Bex and Hige both made a disgusted face, and Hige instantly let go of Bex. She jumped back, but they both winced in pain, yelping. The two looked confused, they glanced down at their wrists, Bex's right, and Hige's left. A thick metal set of handcuffs were chained to them, locking them together. The two looked bemused.

"What the hell?" Muttered Hige, staring down at the cuffs.

Sana got up and walked over, head tilting, she frowned. "Where'd they come from?"

Bex shrugged, but instantly regretted it as it made the cuffs cut into her and Hige's skin. Sana beckoned Kiba over, who looked at the two calmly. "I can probably get them off." He shifted to his wolf form and latched his fangs onto the metal chain connecting the cuffs. He bit down, hard. Yet the chain didn't snap so Kiba pressed harder, but still, they couldn't break. He removed his jaws and shifted human again. Hige and Bex were both very still, both thinking the same thing. If Kiba couldn't get them off then, how would anyone else?

Kiba looked at them. "I guess your gonna be stuck like that for awhile."

Bex reacted instantly. "I can't be stuck with Hige!" She bit her lip, a faint blush on her face. Shauna laughed at her, then Hige grinned, seemingly he hadn't heard what she said. He smirked.

"Sweet! I'm stuck to a beautiful babe." He smirked at Bex, who was going redder by the second. He wrapped his right around her waist, pulling her closer. He snickered at her expression and winked. Hige glanced her up and down in amusement, licking his lips. Bex elbowed him in the stomach and he backed away, removing his arm. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, but'cha get me so excited... I mean, just look at ya!" Bex scowled, still blushing. She looked away, flustered. Pulling her snap-back cap down to hide her burning face from view.

Toboe and Sky was snickering besides each other, Sana giggled and whispered in Shauna's ear. "I smell romance…" Shauna laughed.

"Yeah…Unless Bex dies of embarrassment first!"

Takon looked at Sana in disgust. He gagged. "What no, hot babes shouldn't be with a fatty ratty like Hige!" Xnite sweat dropped, but didn't cut in. Hige glanced up at glared at Takon.

"Oi, don't call me a fatty ratty!"

Takon laughed. "But you are!"

Hige's eyes narrowed, and he huffed. "You're just jealous because I'm chained to a hottie and you're not!" Bex scowled, she slapped Hige round the head.

"Don't call me that!" She glared at him, and he snickered.

"Okay, babe it is." He turned away from her to continue his argument with Takon. She face palmed. Bex noticed Jay watching her with an amused expression, she snarled.

"Jay, don't you freaking dare!"  
He snickered." Oh Bexy, what would your brother say if he could see you now…" Bex glared at him.

"Can it already..."She muttered. Tsume and Kiba's heads were bent as they talked, Kiba turned to the packs.

"We're heading out." He turned and walked off, the rest of the wolves following. Takon ran over to a male wolf and started talking really fast to him. The wolf snarled and glared at Takon.

"Kid, shut the **** up!"

Takon didn't stop talking though, his words blurring together as he spoke. Sana glanced at them and giggled. "Luke, is Takon annoying you?"

Luke nodded."What do you think!"

Sana shrugged, she called to Takon, and he looked up cocking his head. Sana pulled something out of her shoulder bag, which she never went anywhere without. Takon's eyes lit up and he ran over.

A huge grin on his face and his eyes sparkled. "JELLY BEARS!" He literally jumped at Sana and swiped the packet out of her hands. He ripped it open, and began to stuff the different coloured sugary bears into his mouth. Smiling at Sana he squealed. "Sana I love you. But not as much as jelly bears!" He continued nomming on them, and Sana laughed lightly at the pup.

Luke shook his head. "Hyperactive kid..."He muttered. His gaze glanced backwards and it landed on Jay, he watched him with keen interest. That was until Jay turned to look in his direction, and Luke whipped his head around. He scowled to himself, why the hell did he keep staring?

As the pack walked through the trees, Bex was holding her arm in an uncomfortable way, so that her hand that was cuffed was as far away from Hige's as possible. It looked pretty awkward. Hige glanced at her and blinked his brow furrowing. "Bex what are you doing? Your gonna hurt your wrist." His hand reached for hers and he twined his fingers with hers before she could protest. "There, that's better; it won't hurt your hand." He smiled softly at her. Bex ducked her head, blushing; she couldn't fight the small smile that wormed its way onto her lips. Hige didn't seem to have noticed and was looking ahead again.

The pack had been walking for hours, and they were all feeling hungry. Toboe's stomach rumbled and he grinned sheepishly. "Eh…Guess I'm hungry."

Hige's own stomach rumbled too."Uh...Me too..."He whined. Shauna rolled her eyes at him and glared. "Jeez Porky, go find something to eat then!"

Hige glared back, he lifted his chained wrist. "And ya want me to drag Bex along with me?" Shauna was about to reply when she noticed how tired Bex looked, she sighed and looked away, shrugging. Hige smirked."That's what I thought." He snickered.

Kiba sent Tsume, Luke and Xnite to go look for something to eat and they walked off, in their wolf forms. The pack sat down on the grass and Hige stretched out, temporarily forgetting about the handcuffs. Bex yelped as she got dragged with his arm, she blinked as she realised she was sprawled right up close to his side, her face by the crook of his neck, she flushed and scooted away. Hige watched her in amusement."Sorry."He snickered.

Bex made a face and Shauna snorted at her. Sighing Bex shut her eyes and rubbed her forehead, tired. It wasn't long after, when Hige sudden sat up, he gulped and bit his lip. Sana looked at him, along with the others. "What is it?"

He gulped again and looked panicky. "I…Gotta pee!"

Bex paled and froze, while the others burst into laughter. She glared at Hige. "Hold it in!"

Hige whined. "I can't, I'm sorry okay! Just uh…Close your eyes." Bex groaned as he shifted to his wolf form, she had no choice as he jumped to his paws; she went into her wolf form too but was dragged along after him. Shauna was rolling around on the ground as the two disappeared from view and they couldn't hear Bex's protest anymore. Tsume, Luke and Xnite walked back, a deer handing from Luke's jaws. Tsume blinked.

"Uh...Where'd Porky and Bex go?" He asked, confused.

Shauna said with a straight face. "He had to pee…" Then she snickered. Tsume blinked then snorted into his palm.

"I actually feel sorry for her for once."

Xnite made a face. "Poor Bex… I hope she survives..." Takon glanced up and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Xnite, your brother's weird..." He folded his arms.

The nerdy-I mean smart- wolf shrugged. "I know."

They all settled down but didn't dig into the deer until the two came back. Eventually they returned, Hige was bounding around like nothing had happened, and Bex was sighing in relief that it was over. She looked at the others, and wrinkled her nose."Never again." She scowled.

Sana laughed. "Well if you're stuck like that forever… It will happen again." Bex blinked and paled, she whined.

"Noooooo! I don't want to be stuck with him forever!" She bit her lip.

Hige pouted."Hey, I'm not that bad…At least I'm not a male stripper like Tsume!" Bex couldn't stop the giggle that escaped, and then she turned serious.

"Hige, don't use my material." The collared wolf shrugged carefully, and the wolves gathered round the meat, digging in. Bex couldn't get past the others and she scowled, Hige glanced back and noticed her left out, he pulled her scruff and yanked her in front of him. Gesturing for her to eat, she smiled at him and started eating. Hige edged his head around her side, and chowed down. Once everyone was finished and there was not a single scrap of deer meet left, the pack drew back and went to curl up for the night. Bex yawned, her ears drooping in exhaustion. Hige sniffed and looked at her; she had some deer blood around her muzzle. He leaned over and began washing it away with his tongue. Bex froze and blushed, heart racing. Once it was gone he pulled back and smiled at her, tail wagging. Embarrassed she turned, and the two lay down. Bex shifted to her human form, and Hige copied her. She lay as far away from him as she could, but her arm was in a painful position.

Hige rolled his eyes and moved closer, his non-cuffed arm slid under her, and wrapped around her. He snuggled closer and twined his fingers and hers. He whispered in her ear. "That's how ya do it." His warm breath tickling her neck and she shivered. Which was a mistake, as he thought she was cold, so he pulled her into his chest. She was scarlet in the face now; she didn't have the will power to tell him to shove off. Sighing, she closed her eyes, and let herself relax against him.

In the morning Hige lifted his head and opened his eyes. He looked down at Bex who was fast asleep; he smiled and watched her for a few seconds for glancing away.

"Hige…" His head whipped round, expecting Bex to have woken up, but he got a surprise. Bex was still deep asleep, yet she was murmuring his name softly, a smile and faint blush on her face. He rose an eyebrow and leaned over her, curious. She squirmed slightly, and said his name again, this time louder, and a small whine followed it. He felt his face heat up and he bit his lip, sighing he looked away, trying to calm his racing pulse. That's when Bex turned in her sleep; she rolled onto her other side, and was facing him. She unconsciously snuggled into his chest, rubbing her head against him. Hige snickered and couldn't help himself; he leaned over and kissed her forehead softly.

Unluckily for him, Bex woke up just as his lips made contact with her forehead. She yelped, and kicked out. Landing a painful blow to an area that no guy should ever be kicked in. He winced and rolled onto his back, groaning in pain.

Bex looked flushed and also sheepish." Uh…Sorry about _that_, but don't ever do that again!" He looked up at her and shrugged.

"It was too tempting…You're to tempt-"She cut him off with a look and he ducked his head away. Bex sighed and was about to turn away when he suddenly grinned cheekily at her.

"Oh and by the way… You talk in your sleep." Bex froze and her eyes widened, blushing. She was about to say something, but Sana woke up. The brunette smiled at them.

"Oh morning guys."

Relieved for the distraction Bex smiled back. "Hey Sana." Sana stretched and stood up, glancing around, her eyes rested on Kiba, who had just awoken. Grinning she walked over and whispered something in his ear, to which he smirked.

Bex and Hige glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. They whispered to each other at the same time. "Love-birds." They blinked but shrugged it off.

It had been a week or two, and Bex was fed up of being chained to Hige. He always flustered her, and asked questions she didn't wanna answer. She sighed and fingered her amber pendant, biting her lip. Hige glanced side-ways at her, she was doing it again. Holding her pendant like it was the most important thing in the world. He wanted to know why it ment so much to her… But everytime he asked something that related to it, Bex would change the subject quickly. But this time he was determined to find out, so he told her he was really thirsty, and luckily she actually was. They walked away from the pack to go look for a stream to drink from. They found one after a couple of minutes.

As the two lowered their muzzles to drink, Hige watched her, she didn't seem to notice and they lapped up the water silently. Once they had enough, they turned to their human forms, Bex went to head back, but was yanked backwards as Hige grabbed her hands. She blinked confused, and he pulled her down to the ground with him, making sure that she couldn't run off. He touched her pendant, looking at her.

"I wanna know, why is it important?"

Bex looked away, shrugging. He scowled. "You can tell me, ya know… You can trust me." She looked at him, biting her lip, she lowered her gaze. She sighed.

"Alright… I'll tell you just...Lemme ask you something first."

Hige blinked and rose an eyebrow, but nodded at her. She looked up at him and frowned. "Why do you want to know? It's not like it matters to you or anything."

He looked down at her. "Of course it matters, I want to know why it's important to you because I want to know more about you and you… Quirk my interests."

Bex blushed lightly and looked embarrassed, she sighed. "Ya really wanna know?" He nodded and she bit her lip. "Okay, okay…"

He waited for her to speak again, not going to pressure her incase it made her change her mind. "Well uh it's… It's the only thing I have left that reminds me of my family…"  
Hige frowned. "You mean Evan, your brother?"

Bex shrugged. "Partly… It was my mothers." She sighed and stared at the ground."It's all I got left of her..." Hige blinked, Bex rarely mention her parents of anything about her life before she lived in the city he had saved her from. He swallowed.

"Then why isn't it now?"

She looked up at him, and he was startled by the sorrowful look on her eyes. "She's dead." She bit her lip. "As is my dad…my pack…" Hige's brow furrowed, he had never known she had been part of a pack before this one.

He wanted to know more though."Why?"

Bex didn't look like she wanted to answer, she ducked her head, and Hige had a feeling tears were forming in her eyes. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her towards him. Bex's voice wobbled.

"E-everyone I care about dies or leaves me…" He saw a single tear trail down her cheek, his jaw clenched. He rubbed her back gently, and she looked at him in confusion. "Why do you even give a damn?"

He leaned closer, gaze locked with hers as strongly as the cuffs were locking them together. Hige felt his un-chained hand wrap around her waist and pulled her into him. He could see the heat rising to her face, and surprisingly her free arm went and curled around his neck, then their chained hands seemed to rest on each others. Hige inched closer, so close that their noses were pressed together.

He whispered softly. "I give a damn because I love you." And then his lips were on hers. Bex froze in shock, face aflame, she was confused for a few seconds, but then she clamped her eyes shut and pressed closer to Hige. He wanted-no needed- to be closer to her, so he pulled her tighter into his chest. He felt her tug at his collar, and he pulled back quickly, and rubbed her cheek with his nose, before leaning in for anougher kiss. He could hear her heart hammering in her chest, and her breath hitching in her throat. He smirked into the kiss, feeling giddy.

Bex let out a small moan, which caused her to blush and make her heart beat faster. After several minutes the two broke apart, both panting and flushed in the face. Hige grinned at her, and rubbed the back of his neck. Bex looked at him shyly, rubbing her lips slightly. She swallowed nervously and looked him in the eye. "I love you too." Hige grabbed her, dragging her in for a hug. He kept her close in his arms, kissing her cheek gently.

He stroked a strand of straying hair out of her eyes and she smiled up at him.

Hige licked his lips. "Wanna head back?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Hell no!" And leaned in again, tugging on his collar for a third kiss.

When the two eventually walked back in the midst of the pack, Sana was smirking at them. Bex blinked and tilted her head. "Uh… Something wrong?"

Sana started giggling. "You two really were very intense." The pair froze, and gawped at her.

Hige frowned then gulped and stared at her. "Where you watching the entire time?"

Sana nodded, and the others, minus Kiba were all. "WTF is she talking about?" She turned to the others and laughed. "Hige and Bex were making out by the steam!"

Shauna choked on laughter and Tsume stared at them in disgust. Sky clapped her hands together just as Sana said."Oh and they admitted their love for each other."

Then Sky made a cooing sound."Awwwe so romantic." Bex was blushing furiously as Hige looked sheepish.

Takon looked heart-broken "WHAT!? Ya mean I lost her to a fatty ratty! Awe man..."

.Jay made a 'blah' face."I'm disgusted… I could'a sworn you didn't want to be with someone ever..."  
Bex shrugged. "I didn't know Hige then did I though?" She glanced at Hige, and smiled. He smiled back and held her hand, squeezing it.

Sana smirked. "Oooooooh I have a confession." The pack looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a silver key, looking sly. Bex and Hige stared at her, as she walked over and inserted the key in the locks, one after the other. She smiled as she pulled the cuffs off.

Bex couldn't believe it. "You were the one who cuffed us?" Sana nodded giggling.

"Uh-huh, and Kiba was in on it too." Hige swivelled his gaze to Kiba.

"What! No way."

Kiba nodded. "Yes way, it was Sana's idea. She just asked if she could do it."

Shauna high-fived Sana. " . !" She exclaimed laughing. Sana grinned and bowed.

"Thank you."

Bex glanced at Sana. "But why did ya do it?"

Sana smiled. "You and Hige should've been together ages ago… But neither of you were gonna confess anytime soon…So I decided to speed up the process."

Bex sighed but smiled softly. She didn't reply, but glanced at her wrist. "Ya know… It feels strange not being chained to Hige anymore… I'm kinda gonna miss that closeness."

Hige smirked at her. "Babe, what are you talking about?" He wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed her cheek. "I'm always going to be close to you, nothings gonna stop me now." She blushed and ducked her head, smiling. As most of the pack made disgusted faces or sounds… But they were happy for them… Just didn't want to show it.

Kiba smirked at Sana, whispering. "Good job…"

Sana smiled."I know…" She whispered in his ear. "Oh and Tsume and Shauna are next…"

**I'll leave it at that X"DD I didn't know about a good ending… But then that popped into my mind. Hope you enjoyed, and please review on what you think. I DON'T want any flamers on me supporting HigeXBex. The pairing of HigeXBlue just isn't right in my mind… But constructive criticism is gladly accepted. **

**Felix: Can I go now? I'm tired and you made me sit with you all evening while you finished this!**

**Me: Pfft, go already ya little demon cat. *Felix slinks off* Yeah it literally took me the rest of the evening to right this. I only had like 2 pages when I checked this earlier…But by 15 past 10 PM I have now 9 and a bit pages… X"DD It's only because my internets died and won't come back till the 9****th**** so I had nothing better to do.. (Except homework X"DD) I'm gonna shut up now as I'm boring you all to death.**

**Peace Out**

**Kitteh**


End file.
